


Doctor Who Headcanons that don't make much sense but are awesome anyway

by The_General_Gist



Series: The Ideas Guy [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: ALL THE SPOILERS, Conspiracy Theories, Headcanon, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: Doctor Who Canon is an incomprehensible mess anyway, so let's have some fun with it!
Series: The Ideas Guy [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761313
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. The Timeless Regeneration

So, to start things off, let's talk about about a recent controversy in the Who Fandom; The Timeless Children. Unlike most people, I actually liked the episode.

It wasn't until after the fact that my hype died down, I realized The Timeless Children is more exposition than actual episode, and that it was another amongst countless already-existing explanations for Regeneration(especially as an avid listener to the Eighth Doctor Range).

Today, a thought occurred to me, "Are these various explanations compatible with each other?"

It... kind of went down a rabbit hole from there.

So, in The Two Masters, there's a machine, the Anomaly Cage, that stored enough Regeneration energy to reset the universe. This energy was presumably synthesized with the Master's bio data.

So. What if the Doctor's origin, let's call them... The Timeless, did the same thing?

The burnt Master believed the Anomaly Cage's use would grant him the energy to attain a new form, never to become the bald Master. Using that, we can assume certain species across the universe also achieved regeneration energy, namely the Great Vampires and the Kiostani, better known as the Ravenous.

Naturally, as Rassilon took power, he didn't take kindly to this revelation. You can probably guess what happened after.

As for the Other? Well, that's another story entirely.

And no, I don't think Gallifrey was destroyed. There were too few Cyber Lords(an idea I can fully get behind) to convince me EVERY Gallifreyan was converted. My guess; after the Master found out about the Doctor, Gallifrey dimensionally swapped places with a simulated Gallifrey created by the Matrix. That fake is the one we saw in The Timeless Children.

And the Doctor says we're intergalactic cockroaches. The Time Lords have gone through at least 3 Temporal Wars, survived the Dark Ages of the Universe, SEVERAL universe reboots, and they STILL always have one last trick up their sleeve.


	2. The Two McGann's.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a theory, as much as a completely bonkers attempt to merge the Last Great Time War with the War in Heaven.

The Time War supposedly lasted a literal eternity, yet only two incarnations of the Doctor lived during it? Yeah, no. I don't buy it.

The Timeless Children revealed the Doctor has an unknown, possibly infinite, amount of regenerations. I think the Master used his new knowledge to undo the Rassilon imprimatur, granting the Cyber Lords the same deal. 

That last bit isn't strictly relevant, mind. In the EDA universe, it's said the Doctor's final incarnation died during the first battle of the War in Heaven. Yet, we now know there might not be a final regeneration. The Doctor may very well meet their final end through a means that bypasses regeneration, because there's a TON of those.

There are definitely a few plot holes and exceptions from both timelines, but here's the idea:

The 8th Doctor at one point, dies, during the Time War, and regenerates. This gives way to the War in Heaven, and the warping of the timelines even worse than before. Several more regenerations of the Doctor exist during this time, including one who becomes the Relic. The Relic is eventually revived and regenerates into a second Eighth Doctor (Day of the Doctor confirmed this is possible with the existence the Curator).

Because he's the Eighth Doctor, he promptly forgets the entire war and goes about thinking the Relic is his future self. He eventually destroys what he believes to be the true Gallifrey to end the war, but it only re-solidifies the universe, giving way to the Last Great Time War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. 
> 
> The below notes originally went with the first chapter. Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> On a side note; could the Timeless actually be the Word Lords?
> 
> Lastly; random headcanon No#1; a future incarnation of the Doctor fle-, I mean 'made a tactical retreat' from some multidimension threat. She ended up in a universe without the Daleks, Time Lords, or anything extra terrestrial that threatened the Earth. Using the Chameleon Arc, she became human to plan her next move subconsciously, hidden from the entity. Her human self still had inklings of the Doctor's memories, and made a TV show out of them.  
> Her name; Verity Lambert.
> 
> BOOM! Take that, TARDIS Wiki! I just made An Adventure in Space and Time compatible with canon!


End file.
